best_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
"Too Fast" by Khary
"'Too Fast" '''is a song by American independent rapper Khary, released on March 9, 2017. It is the second single for Khary and Lege Kale's collab EP, [[Tidal Graves (Khary and Lege Kale EP)|''Tidal Graves]]. Lyrics Yeah Just a young nigga trying to get it On a mission, tryna Uma Thurman, Kill Bill it Trying to live life to the fullest So when it's time to go Death got to pay me for the visit Far from the kid that was timid Far from Rhode Island Far from all the competition Graduated, suited up, you a boss But somehow what I do is still not your business Tell my momma Imma have to call her back If she met these women she would probably have a heart attack If she knew my goal's self control, it's still part of that Skeptical at first, but now she know I put my heart in that Imma be great I ain't worried about the grass Need the cash to be greener Cause I'm on the other side With my last in the meter Make songs like I'm blasting the heater Put gas in the speaker, spit fire like the last of ether Puff puff pass when I need to Get away, hope my vacation ain't long Too busy getting my sprint to the finish line, 'cause all of my patience is gone You worry You say I live too fast I'm in a hurry I'm chasing dreams and thoughts and things that often scurry I know the rabbit finished last but I'm not furry This is for the young and reckless With dreams of their own profession With no time to second guess it With no time to answer questions Of anybody who don't understand what it's like When you contemplating selling your possessions When your passion leads to more depression When your judged and you're measured by your connections Tell me what do you with that aggression? Got no time for no haters Signing rappers for a favor Underrated let them underpay it Because we gon' tax them all later I've been on it for a while now Is it love if you don't while out? 24 always wanted more Got a chance to do it, I won't bow out now You worry You say I live too fast I'm in a hurry I'm chasing dreams and thoughts and things that often scurry I know the rabbit finished last but I'm not furry Why It Rocks # It has an awesome beat, and a nice ambiance of a boat settling in the intro. # The lyrics are great and have alot of meaning to them # The song tells how Khary was treated during his time as an intern, as well as telling how our 20s is the time to be selfish and experience things on our own. # The song also tells how you just focus on your dream, even if there's obstacles trying to prevent you from doing so. Music Video Trivia # During the hooks, Khary stated that the background vocals is actually him singing. # It was said by Khary that this song was originally going to be a part of his "''intern aquarium" ''mixtape, but was scrapped because he disliked the flow of it. Lege Kale later then reworked the beat and Khary wrote new verses. Category:2010s Category:Hip hop Category:Hidden Gems